The present invention pertains to a system and method for controlling the operation of a wireless device in a communication network and more specifically to a system and method that controls the operation of the wireless device using controls disposed within the wireless device that are cooperative with a subscriber management platform or server.
Wireless communication networks have been widely deployed for over a decade. Over time, telecommunications networks have evolved from switch-based networks, in which switches included both data and control plane capability, to networks known as Intelligent Networks (IN), in which the control plane is separated from the data plane. In an IN, the intelligence and control functions are removed from the switches and reside in SS7 control elements, such as Service Switching Points, Signal Transfer Points and Service Control Points, as known in the art.
In conventional wireless communication networks, a call detail record is generated at the serving switch at the conclusion of each call. The call detail records are forwarded to a central database before being communicated to the serving or billing carrier or accounting service. As a consequence, delays in performing accounting are introduced.